


Kids Raising Kids

by shenkotv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Back Together, KageHina Are Gay Dads, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkotv/pseuds/shenkotv
Summary: Where Kageyama and Hinata learn to love each other again. Oh, and their kid definitely approves.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend Ken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+Ken).



> Hello everyone! I would just like to say a little thank you to anyone and everyone that reads this little story :) I hope you all enjoy it!

Kageyama stirred from his sleep, a gentle hand shaking his exposed shoulder.

"Dad, c'mon. It's already seven. I told Kiana I'd meet her at the Starbucks before school." Hoshi, of course. Kageyama had completely forgotten, but he wasn't ready to move from his soft sheets and comfortable mattress yet. 

"Mm, come lay down for a second," Kageyama said, voice gruff and deep from sleep, eyes still shut. He felt the blanket lift and a warm body slip beside him, his arm instinctively pulling it close. "My warm little star," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Hoshi's head. Had he already showered? His hair smelled like shampoo. 

"Ugh, I'm getting a little old for this dad," Hoshi complained, squirming at the contact. "I'm thirteen, gonna be fourteen y'know."

"Be quiet, you like when I baby you."

"Whatever," Hoshi said dismissively, Kageyama missing the fond smile that spread on his face. Maybe Hoshi was getting too old to be cradled like he was six again, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

After a few more snuggle minutes, Kageyama was ready to get up, patting Hoshi's stomach and telling him to get dressed while he made coffee. Kageyama made his way downstairs to his kitchen, sporting his favorite pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt. Yes, he was awake, but he wasn't _awake_ until he'd had his morning cup. Lord, when had he turned into such an old man? Not being able to function properly without caffeine. Don't even mention the way his joints sometimes cracked whenever he squatted too low or sat on the couch too fast. He supposed thirty-five was bound to have a few setbacks.

Once he finished his joyously steaming coffee, he took a shower, dressed himself, slapped on some light cologne and headed out the door, child in tow. 

-

"Alright, we're here kiddo," Kageyama announced, pulling into a parking spot. He reached over and placed a hand at the back of Hoshi's head, pulling him in for a quick kiss on the side of his forehead. Two in one day, Kageyama was on it today!

"Bye dad, and maybe cool it with the affection around my friends? I think Kiana probably saw that," Hoshi worried, looking over his shoulder through the store window. "Anyways, love you. Have fun at work." Hoshi quickly hopped out of the car, backpack slung over his shoulders as he waved down Kiana, all before Kageyama could say bye too. He couldn't be more proud of Hoshi, watching him grow up, slowly become his own person, succeed in school, pick himself back up after he's failed. He was so resilient, in so many different ways, just like... well, just like Hinata. 

He sighed, adoringly watching his son take a seat across from his friend.

"Love you too, kiddo."

-

"Hey shorty, what's up?" Kiana greeted, sipping on her drink. She passed Hoshi his drink and a breakfast sandwich. This was their usual routine, and they'd been friends for so many years Kiana knew exactly what to get him. 

"Kiki, you know I hate that nickname," Hoshi groaned, setting his bag to the side. How was it his fault she happened to be four inches taller than him, just a bit shy of becoming six feet tall. He was aware sometimes girls grew earlier than boys, but he had a feeling Kiana was not done. At all. In all fairness, he supposed berating her with "Ginormica" was a decent trade off to his acquired epithet. 

"Maybe you should be taller then, shorty," Kiana grinned, leaning back in her chair with that devious shit-eating smile. The boys _and_ girls all flocked to her, Ms. Popular herself. He couldn't decide what was more annoying: if everyone wanted to be you, or if everyone wanted to date you. Hoshi figured stuff like this was bound to come up, they were in eighth grade now after all. That sort of thing mattered. Thankfully, as far as he knew, Hoshi had no current suitors. He wasn't sure he'd know how to react if a girl liked him.

"Alright, really though pouty mouth, how are the dads? Last I heard, it sounded weird." 

"I dunno anymore Kiki. They've just been so... strange," Hoshi said, eyebrows knitting together. He scooted his chair closer to the table, bumping knees with Kiana. The proximity always soothed him. "It's just, like, when Kageyama drops me off at Hinata's, they'll look at each other a little bit longer every single time. And within the past few months, they've started hugging. Like, _hugging._ " Hoshi sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm not sure what their deal is anymore."

"You think they miss each other?" Kiana questioned, scrunching her nose. She reached for Hoshi's free hand, opening his palm and drawing circles in the center. 

"I know they do, that's the most annoying part. Hinata dated one guy for a bit, that Bokuto dude. He was nice and they were together for two years, but Kageyama hasn't even looked at anyone else." He hated giving himself false hope. Though, what else can you do when the writing's on the wall? "I think that... no, I know that they still love each other. Just wish they'd friggin' do something about it, you know?" 

Kiana hummed in agreement, ceasing her circular motions and patting Hoshi's hand. She knew, the furrowed eyebrows, solemn stare, slightly slumped posture; Hoshi no longer wanted to talk about this. "Well, enough about the family drama. There have been some, uh, well, things that've happened. With Jae. Like, serious stuff." This would surely distract him, Hoshi always loved a little bit of gossip.

"Oh god, what did he do now?"

"We kissed."

"Holy shit."

-

"Think the kid knows?" Daichi asked, bumping one of Kageyama's shoulders. Volleyball practice was in session, Kageyama watching the team do their drills and warm up. He'd been coaching this group for a while, several years after he blew his knee out and could no longer professionally play. The job offer landed directly in his lap, but the incident had ultimately put a strain on his and Hinata's relationship at the time, the start of their romantic turmoil. He wished he would've handled that better...

"Yeah, I think so. He's thirteen, but he's not stupid," Kageyama answered, eyes raking across the court. He noticed two of his players, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, over in a corner of the gymnasium. Yamaguchi looked a bit upset with Tsukishima stoicly staring back at the boy talking to him. He didn't like that they decided to use practice time to hash out whatever it was they were discussing, but he thought it best to let them speak to each other if it was going to help the team in the end. Kageyama knew they were close, likely more than just platonically.

"I see. You, uh, ever think about getting back together?" Kageyama side-eyed his friend, a scowl flashing across his face. "Forgive me for being intrusive Tobio, but you're my good friend. I just want to know where your head's at." Kageyama let go of the tension that had built in his shoulders, taking a seat on one of the bleachers behind him, Daichi doing the same. He couldn't be upset at him for his genuine concern.

"Yeah, I do. A lot recently too," Kageyama admitted, head slung downward. He stared at his shoes, sifting through his thoughts. "It's hard not to. I mean, Daichi, we were together for nearly fifteen years. We raised a kid together, I just... There's no one else." Kageyama faced Daichi, earnestly looking at his friends sympathetic smile. "I know we've been apart for the last six years, but it's him. I can't describe it, I just know there's no one else for me."

Daichi patted Kageyama on the back, his arm coming around Kageyama's shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Sounds to me like you know exactly what needs to be done, friend." He removed his arm from Kageyama, bumping their shoulders together again with that signature warm smile only Daichi can give. Kageyama was about to thank him when he heard shouting from across the court, from that same corner he saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in.

"Well don't you have anything to say?! Huh?!" That was Yamaguchi, voice high and strained, on the verge of tears. 

"I don't know what the _fuck_ you want me to say!" Tsukishima yelled back. Something was very wrong, Tsukishima was not one to raise his voice often, especially not at Yamaguchi. Kageyama quickly excused himself, bounding over to where the two teenagers were, their shouting match continuing.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Kageyama put himself between the pair, first facing Yamaguchi. His face had turned red, eyes glassy, visibly distraught. "What's the problem here?" Kageyama had taken the dad-stance, as Hoshi described it. Hands on his hips, glare on full blast. 

"Tsukki's being a freaking jerk, that's the problem!" 

"Well maybe if you weren't such a goddamn baby-"

"Enough!" Kageyama roared, taking the attention of everyone in the room, his voice echoing throughout. Heads concernedly peeked over, curious about the situation. Even Daichi craned his neck to get a view, unused to Kageyama taking this tone.

"Yamaguchi, I want you to go outside, get some air and walk around."

"But I-"

"No buts! Do as I say," Kageyama authoritatively instructed, looking down at his student. Yamaguchi huffed, stomping away with his hands balled at his sides into fists. Kageyama watched him leave as he pushed the door open and slammed it shut. He turned his attention back to the blond, expression softening.

"Tsukki, go home."

"What?! That's not fair! He gets to come back and I have to go home?!" 

"You just cursed and yelled at your boyfriend."

"He's not my-"

"I'm not stupid Tsukishima. You're angry and you don't need to practice distracted. Go home."

"Ugh! This is bullshit!" Tsukishima stormed off, aggressively snatching his backpack on the way out. Kageyama let out a large breath, cheeks puffing out. He hoped Hoshi wasn't like this when he gets to his older teens. 

"You alright?" Daichi said, jogging up beside him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. They won't like me for today, but that's okay. They need to be apart." Kageyama remembered all too well what it was like to be sixteen and in love. He remembered the pointless fights about literally nothing, blowing up on each other over petty things. He couldn't punish teenagers for being teenagers, especially because he _was_ that teenager. It'd be hypocritical of him.

"They're just kids who love each other. Can't blame 'em, can I?"

-

Hinata sat on the couch, rubric beside his thigh with the ready-to-be-graded paper in his lap. So many papers to complete, so little time. 

A particular favorite student's paper eventually made its way to him. Yu Nishinoya. He was a bright kid, possessed an unquenchable excitement for learning. He could be chatty at times, leading a discussion between his classmates that could very well last the entire period. However, if it kept others engaged with the material, Hinata could hardly reprimand him. In fact, he'd quickly taken a liking to him. Maybe he was biased in the fact he saw a little bit of his teenage self in the boy, but he produced stellar work and was always participatory in class. Also, seeing him interact with another of his students, Asahi Azumane, was very endearing. He couldn't help but think of when him and Kageyama were in high school, all of the puppy love when they'd first started dating. 

_I miss it,_ Hinata thought to himself.

He was ripped from his reminiscing by a startling ring of his doorbell. He set the papers aside, quickly heading for his door. Behind it awaited Kageyama, Hoshi and Kiana, all smiling brightly as the door opened. 

"Oh gosh, I nearly forgot it was my weekend!" Hinata said, clasping a hand to his forehead. 

"Nice to see you too dad," Hoshi rolled his eyes, slipping a quick grin before returning to a fake pout. 

"Oh my baby, I bet you were so sad thinking Papa Bear forgot you," Hinata cooed, pulling his son in for a hug and obnoxiously kissing the top of his head. Hoshi struggled to break free, held captive by his surprisingly strong father.

"Ugh, gross dad!" Hoshi detested, eventually removing himself from the petite man's grasp. "By the way, Kiana's here and she's gonna spend the night. We'll be in my room. Okay bye!" Hoshi dashed to his bedroom before he could suffer any further humiliation at the hands of his very _gross_ dad.

"Hi Mr. Hinata! Bye Mr. Hinata!" Kiana said as she followed Hoshi, both of them giggling all the way up the stairs. 

Hinata shook his head, an affectionate smile on his face. "Teenagers, I swear." Kageyama agreed, the two of them chuckling to themselves. "It's good to see you though, Kageyama," Hinata started, going in for a hug. His smallish frame still fit perfectly against Kageyama's solid chest, the taller man resting his chin on Hinata's head. "You, um, wanna come inside? Could grab you a drink or maybe... you could stay for dinner?" It was a perfectly normal and polite offer, especially to the other father of your child. So why was Hinata's heart beating so fast?

"Oh, uh, yeah! Sure, why not," Kageyama awkwardly answered, gesturing to Hinata. He hated the way his voice shot up an entire octave, stupid giddiness bouncing around in his stomach. 

They retreated inside, Hinata telling Kageyama to make himself at home while he went and fetched him a drink. "I didn't tell you what I wanted though!" Kageyama pointed out, snooping around Hinata's old CD stack, each one kept inside a case labeled with messy Sharpie. 

"Please! I was with you for so long I think I could remember the mole on your buttcheek, much less a drink!" Hinata retorted from the kitchen, the sound of a refrigerator opening and the clinking of cans against other objects.

"Fair point." Kageyama continued to thumb through the collection of albums, his hand stopping on a particular mixtape. An idea popped in his head, so silly, and probably out of line, but maybe he'd get lucky. He plucked the CD from its cover and slipped it into a nearby disc player, Kageyama surprised Hinata had kept the ancient thing. He waited to hit play until he heard the returning footsteps, extending a hand outward. 

Hinata immediately broke into a wide, toothy smile, instinctively recalling the song. "Dance with me?" came Kageyama's husky voice as he bowed, hand patiently expectant while "My Man" began to fill the room.

"You're ridiculous," Hinata laughed, setting the drinks down. "Your answer is yes though." Kageyama's gaze shot up fast like a lightning bolt, Hinata slipping his hand into his. They molded together as they fell into a rhythm, swaying softly, Hinata's head relaxed against Kageyama. Kageyama melted into the touch, other hand resting on the small of Hinata's back, hand blazing from the maddening heat of Hinata's body. 

"You know, you sang this to me on our tenth anniversary," Hinata commented, mouth tugging upward at the memory. "Surprisingly on pitch too, might I add."

Kageyama laughed, the event coming back to him. "Yeah, I remember that. Made your sappy self cry," he said proudly. He'd put a lot of effort into that anniversary, disguised their fancy dinner date as the entirety of their celebration. When they'd gone back to their home, the living room was littered with rose petals (courtesy of his friends), a trail that lead to their couch where Hinata would sit and be serenaded by the love of his life. It was one of the few times Hinata had looked at Kageyama, deep into those beautifully scintillating dark blue eyes and thought, _I will never love anyone else like this._

"For whatever my man is," Kageyama sang sweetly, the vocalist in the background much more gutsy in her delivery, "I am his." Kageyama pulled them gently apart, looking down at Hinata. "Forever more." 

They stared at each other, breathless despite barely moving. Hinata searched Kageyama's eyes, sight flickering to his lips and back. Kageyama saw it, the questioning in Hinata's timid stare, the hesitance. Moving his face closer, Hinata followed suit, their lips inches apart. Hinata couldn't stand the ghosting of Kageyama's lips grazing his, their mouths never fully connecting, but Hinata wanting them, _needing_ them to.

"Please," Hinata shuddered, hands settling on Kageyama's waist. "Kiss me."

Kageyama's hands flew to Hinata's cheeks, crashing their mouths together. Hinata desperately clung to him, fingers tangled in the fabric of Kageyama's shirt. The kiss lacked precision, gracefulness, their mouths sloppily moving. But passion took over dexterity, the burning of their bodies making Hinata's head hazy, drunk on whatever this emotion that surged through his chest was. He'd yearned for this, more than he ever let himself admit. The kiss was a testament to something he'd always known, something he knew would never cease.

Kageyama pulled away first, panting, his lips still grazing over Hinata's, foreheads pressed together. "Hinata," Kageyama said, deprived of air, a near croak. His hands had moved to the nape of Hinata's neck, holding each other firmly in place.

"I still love you," Hinata blurted. His eyes went wide at the sudden confession, realization horrifically dawning across his face. 

"Fuck." Kageyama grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to Hinata's lips. It was something he'd been dying to hear, but this wasn't the time for rushed revelations. "I do too, never stopped, but we'll talk about this later, yeah? I'm gonna say bye to Hoshi." He headed for the steps when Hinata grabbed his arm, his attention diverted back to those honey brown eyes.

"Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I just... Ugh, shit." Hinata shook his head, unsure of what he wanted to say despite being compelled to say something, anything. Had he made a mistake? Had it been too long, would they even make sense together anymore? What if Kageyama no longer saw him in that way? He wished he'd thought of these things before acting on impulse.

"Hey, please don't worry. I promise, we'll talk. Give me a few days, okay? Need to mull over some stuff." Another kiss, placed on Hinata's forehead, Kageyama sporting a reassuring smile. Hinata nodded, pecking Kageyama's cheek one last time before he ascended up the stairs.

-

"Okay, I've been dying all week to ask. So spill," Kiana said, setting her bag down on the floor. She flopped onto Hoshi's bed, kicking her shoes off.

"Spill about what?" Hoshi took a seat at his desk chair, placing his belongings near the bed. 

"About Yachi, of course."

"Yachi?" Hoshi asked, confused. "What about her? She's my partner for the science project. That's kinda it."

"Ugh, you're so dense! She obviously likes you, dumb dumb." Wait, huh? Why would Kiana say that? What would even make her say that? Noticing his perplexed expression, Kiana decided to elaborate. "Alright short stuff, let me spell it out for you. She turns red when you wave at her in the halls and her voice gets super high if you talk to her. Oh, and she sits next to me in history class and she asks about you. Like, your interests and whatever. Totally likes you, or at least thinks you're cute."

Hoshi felt his brain short-circuiting, wires completely fried. What was he supposed to do with this? Yes, he thought Yachi was pretty, but did that constitute a crush? Was it rude of him to have little interest in her? But don't his own feelings matter too? Oh man, what was Hoshi going to do?

"I think you're assuming a lot," Hoshi finally said, scratching at his head. This was a lot, his mind threatening to implode.

Kiana scoffed, crossing her arms. "What? Don't like Yachi? Maybe you wanna be lovey dovey with _Ushiwaka_ , huh?"

"What?!" Hoshi squeaked, eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. "Why would you... I don't even... God, Kiki. You say totally psycho stuff sometimes, you know that? Plus, he's a guy." Ushiwaka and Hoshi, what a stupid thing to insinuate. Even if Hoshi was into guys, he'd never be into that dickhead. 

"Like that matters, you have two dads remember? Besides, he's been bugging you for years now. My womanly intuition tells me he might have a thing for you." Sadly, Kiana's words held some truth. Ushiwaka had picked on Hoshi for four years now, ever since he transferred to their primary school. He was never exceptionally cruel or mean, more like a pestilence. Similar to a gnat or a fly, something you frequently encounter but causes annoying inconveniences. He rarely spoke in class or outside of class to others, yet somehow always found the words to bother Hoshi.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Hoshi said, noticing an increasing volume of some song from downstairs. He recognized the melody, a nice tune Kageyama would hum around the house occasionally, but he'd never heard the full length of it. "What's going on down there? Is Kageyama here too?" 

Hoshi quietly slipped out of his room, Kiana close behind. They inched closer to the stairs, taking a squat position as they descended. Vision slightly obstructed by the railing, his parents in view, Hoshi watched the scene in front of him. Kageyama and Hinata were dancing, rocking gently, nestled into one another. His heart pounded in his chest, the obvious display of affection continuing to play out. He hadn't seen either of them smile that much in so long.

" _Dude_ ," Kiana whispered.

"I know," Hoshi agreed. 

The song drew to a close, the couple left staring at each other. Hinata said something Hoshi couldn't quite hear, but that didn't matter because Kageyama abruptly kissed Hinata, leaving Hoshi to gawk at them, Kiana gasping behind him. He was frozen in place, unable to grasp what was happening before him. A thousand things ran through his mind with one distinct thought smashing its way to the front lines. _Does this mean...?_

Kiana tapped his shoulder, trying to reel him back down to Earth. He looked back at her, wordless, bewilderment masking anything else before he turned back to the surprise sight. 

"Holy shit."

-


	2. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk calls can lead to interesting developments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Back at it again with another update :) I hope you are all doing well and staying safe. Wishing that this little chapter provides a brief moment of joy <3

"You what?!" Daichi exclaimed, mouth agape. He was leaned over the table, surprise mixed with excitement. Kageyama knowingly shook his head up and down, eyebrows raised. They were at a restaurant, several days after he'd dropped off Hoshi for the weekend. Kageyama had frantically texted Daichi immediately post-kiss, setting up an emergency friend date as soon as they possibly could.

"I knooow. He asked me to do it. I mean, that was all the confirmation I needed," Kageyama said, taking a bite of his food. Hinata hadn't seen it, but when he got home that night, Kageyama sat in his driveway elated. He'd unleashed a very uncharacteristic squeal and pounded his palms on his steering wheel, feeling fifteen all over again. The space away from Hinata drove him nuts over that weekend, Kageyama keeping his word by taking time to sort out whatever... whatever _this_ was.

"So? What now? What's gonna happen?" 

"I don't know for sure. Like I said, we still have to talk about it. I've sat with it, and I'm pretty set on what I want. It's still scary though, rediscovering each other." Kageyama hated uncertainty. He was practically never unsure of his affections for Hinata, he just couldn't definitively say Hinata's heart was in the same place. And that terrified him more than anything. 

Daichi shook his head, seeming to understand. "Yeah, I get that. Do you think that-"

"Hold that question, I'm really sorry," Kageyama interrupted, feeling his phone repeatedly buzzing in his pocket. Someone was trying to get a hold of him, and hopefully it wasn't Hoshi or that meant disaster had struck. He realized his son was more than old enough to be home alone and take care of himself (Kageyama always left an emergency forty bucks for food), but he still found it difficult to stop worrying whenever he went out. 

The caller ID read "Hinata." Kageyama's brows furrowed, wondering why he'd be calling him. "Hello?" he answered, holding the phone close to his ear. 

"Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed on the other line, Kageyama wincing at the sudden loud volume. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I am... very, uhm... drunk. And I didn't know who else to call." Kageyama shook his head. He should've known, Hinata and his poor ability to gauge when it's time to stop. His lack of judgement had caused a few avoidable hangovers, Kageyama having to assume the role of caretaker every time. 

"Kageyama? Are you still there? I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something. It's... it's nice to hear your voice though." Hinata sounded like he was outside, his voice coming through so small and sweet. 

"Yeah, I'm still here. Are you at the usual spot? I'm coming to get you."

"Yes, I'm there. I'm sitting down out front."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Don't move. Bye, Hinata." Kageyama ended the call, apologetically looking back toward Daichi. "Hey, I'm so sorry but I have to go. It's Hinata, he's... yeah. I'll cover our bill the next time, yeah?" 

"Don't apologize my friend, your lover awaits!" Daichi laughed. Kageyama thanked him for his generosity, hugging him before briskly leaving the restaurant. Oh, the scolding that Hinata's going to get...

-

The drive there was impossibly long, Kageyama hitting nearly every red light along the way. The prolonged trip did nothing to calm his nerves. Kageyama hadn't thought about this, his natural instinct was to help Hinata. It was always a yes when it came to him. _Ugh, I'm such a loser._

Finally, he reached the destination, spotting his inebriated ex almost instantly. It was hard to miss such a fiery head of hair.

"You came! My savior!" Hinata proclaimed, shakily trying to stand. He stumbled forward, Kageyama catching him by the arms, Hinata's forehead going directly into his chest. He looked up at Kageyama through his lashes, smile lopsided and dopey. Were Hinata's cheeks always this rosy?

He giggled, catching Kageyama staring at him. "I know I'm so beautiful but gosh, at least wait until we're home first," he slurred, proceeding to giggle even more into Kageyama's chest. Had it not been for Kageyama moving them to the car, Hinata would've fallen asleep right there, content with a firm pectoral muscle as a substitute for a pillow.

"Care to explain why you got plastered on a Monday night?" Kageyama asked, making sure Hinata didn't fall over trying to step into the passenger seat. After buckling him in, Kageyama swung around to the driver's seat. 

"A few of my friends asked if I wanted to come out for drinks. I finished grading my papers early, so I was like yeaaaah. Why not?" Hinata gestured, nonchalantly shrugging. "But you know how it is. One shot became... uh... twelve, or something. I don't remember. Then a few soju bottles. Can't lie though, I feel great!" He thrust out his arms, giving the open road two thumbs up. Kageyama was always astonished by how much alcohol could go through that small body of his. In all the years they had gone out to bars or parties, Hinata had usually gotten shitfaced, but never once threw up. Thank goodness for Tanaka being the ultimate nanny through all that. 

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" 

"Whatever, they'll get a substitute. I'll just say I caught a cold and don't want to endanger the students. They love me over there, so no biggie." Kageyama chuckled to himself. Classic Hinata, using his boyish charms to get his way. 

He let Hinata aimlessly babble on and on the rest of the ride, going on rants about this and that and _Shimizu was being so unfair last week_ until they'd reached home. Getting in the house proved to be a struggle, Hinata miscalculating every other step. Kageyama debated just taking him back to Hinata's own place, but he knew about the killer hangovers. Hinata would hardly be able to move from bed tomorrow, let alone take care of himself. 

Upon entry, Hoshi gave them both a confused look. Thankfully, Hinata didn't see him, Hoshi quickly taking the hint and bolting up the stairs out of view. The last thing he needed was Hinata drunk-fawning over their son.

Somehow, they made it up the stairs with Hinata safely flopping onto Kageyama's bed. Kageyama helped him shimmy out of his pants, Hinata kicking off his shoes as he went. 

"Kageyama, stay," Hinata said, stretching out his arms. He looked so endearing, arms outstretched like a baby waiting to be picked up. "I wanna snuggle." An offer he couldn't refuse.

Kageyama sighed, quickly slipping out of his pants and shoes, ultimately complying. He laid beside Hinata, his back faced to him (he always did enjoy being the little spoon). Hinata pulled him close, slipping an arm under his. Hinata's soft, warm breath tickled the back of his neck, a familiar calming sensation. When they'd broken up, he'd found it very hard to get accustomed to the absence of Hinata's weight pressed against him, the soothing strokes of his fingers up and down his chest.

"Tobio, let's have another baby," Hinata proposed suddenly, his hand caressing over the fabric of Kageyama's stomach. 

"Hinata what are you-"

"I wanna get you pregnant."

"Hinata, go to bed."

"But-"

"Go to bed."

"Okay."

-

A bright head of orange hair slowly woke from sleep, eyes adjusting to the radiance of morning light. He tried to move, prompt regret filling his body as his mind throbbed. The slight movement of the person next to him reminded him of his surroundings. Kageyama's. He was at Kageyama's. 

Slivers of memory came back to him of the previous night. He'd gotten far too drunk, called Kageyama, and was now hangover cuddling with his ex in his home. Hinata supposed the outcome could be worse.

"Hinata, are you awake?" Kageyama asked, turning over to face him. Hinata stared blankly at him, entranced by the rays of sunshine illuminating every single one of Kageyama's handsome features. His hand came up to cup Kageyama's cheek, thumb softly sweeping over the skin. He brought their faces closer together, exchanging a gentle good-morning kiss. 

"Did you call out for both of us?" 

"Yeah, I did. Got Daichi to cover for practice."

"How'd Hoshi get to school?"

"Kiana picked him up. I'll go get him when the day is over."

"Fuck," Hinata cursed, returning to lay on his back. "I'm so sorry Tobio." He covered his face with his hands, embarrassed and ashamed. Kageyama nestled up beside him, head on Hinata's shoulder with a hand assuringly rubbing his chest. He certainly did not follow through with his intended scolding. 

"It's okay. I'm not mad." He should be, but he could never bring himself to be cross with Hinata. 

"I know, I'm mad at myself. My judgement is very, uh, poor when I'm drunk. I just... Kageyama, it's _killing_ me." Perhaps this wasn't the time to initiate this conversation while decently hungover, but Hinata's heart ached more than anything else.

"Shouyou..."

Hinata sat up, disregarding his pounding headache and the absurd amount of sunlight that had entered the room. "I want to be respectful of you and your space, but I can't stand not knowing, Kageyama. I can't think about anything else, it's always eating at me."

Kageyama rose too, back pressed to the bedframe, taking Hinata's hand in his. He stared down at his sheets, unable to meet the other's eyes. "What do you want from this?"

"I want to get back together," Hinata said simply, without a second thought. "I want to be a couple again and hold hands and have dates and kiss."

"Hinata, it's not that simple." That was too easy. He didn't want it to be difficult, but there were other things they needed to consider. Could Hinata move on from their past? Was he able to trust Kageyama again? Do they tell Hoshi, or should they give it more time?

"And why not?"

"Because, Hinata! Wh-What if I..." Kageyama breathed through his nose, a heartless laugh escaping. "What if I fuck us up again?" His eyes met Hinata's, glossy and pained, voice trembling. He wanted this, more than anything. Though, the question still remained: did he deserve it?

Hinata let go of his hand, crawling into his lap. He took Kageyama's face in his hands, strong and steady, soft brown greeting dusky blue. "Tobio, you have to forgive yourself. I already did, years ago. If for anything, do it for you. _Please_."

He let his forehead fall against Hinata's chest, releasing a shaky breath. Arms wrapped around Hinata's sides, holding him close. Crying first thing in the morning wasn't something Kageyama had planned on, or something he particularly wanted to do. Hinata's fingers stroked the soft strands atop his head in an effort to calm him, recognizing what this reaction meant. 

Kageyama pulled away, grip remaining on the shorter's waist. He looked up at him, finding himself lost in those warm pools of honey. "I love you. I don't want to pretend anymore like I don't."

"Then let's stop pretending."

-

Hoshi waved goodbye to Kiana as he saw Kageyama's car pull into the school parking lot. He bounded down the concrete, excited to go home. It was Friday and that meant they got to eat out, Hoshi's pick. Lately, Ukai's had become a favorite of his. He could never get enough of their sushi. 

"Hey kiddo. How was school?" He set Hoshi's bag in the backseat, gently ruffling his hair as he entered the vehicle.

"It was fine. Can we get Ukai's? I'm so hungry dad I think I might die!" Hoshi exasperated, feigning malnourishment with a dramatic hand to his forehead. Kageyama chuckled, wholeheartedly agreeing to drive to their savory destination.

"Oh dad, I kinda wanted to ask you something," Hoshi said, playing with his fingers. An anxious tick, Kageyama examined. Whatever it was about, it was clearly important.

"Alright, shoot."

"How did you know when, uh, other dad liked you?" _Ah, I see,_ Kageyama thought.

"I believe the better question is how could I not know?" Kageyama grinned, beginning to reminisce about his teenage years. "Hinata was very persistent. Within a couple weeks of knowing each other he flat out told me. On his part, there was no room for guessing. I told him I needed time and space before I give him an answer. And he respected that, for like a day," Kageyama laughed, recalling Hinata's earnest eyes and profound confession. Well, as profound as a fifteen year old could be.

"He'd marched right up to me in the middle of the entire school and told me I was taking too long. That he wanted to be with me and if I didn't feel the same way I should at least tell him so he could move on. Now that I look back on it, it was very bold of him. But, I guess that's kinda why I said yes. God, was I mortified though! Imagine, your tiny little fathereven smaller at this timecalling me out in front of everybody!"

Hoshi snickered, amused at the thought of his young dads and Hinata's impatience. 

"Any particular reason you're asking kiddo?" Kageyama propositioned. He figured dating and such was going to come up soon, his son wasn't a little kid anymore. 

Hoshi sighed and no longer messed with his fingers, gaze fixated on the road. "Yeah. Kiana thinks this person at school likes me. Cause they keep bothering me." 

"Does this person have a name?" Kageyama glanced over at Hoshi, the teen's expression hardening. 

"Remember Ushiwaka? Kiana thinks it's him. She says nutty stuff all the time, but I think she could be right. I don't really mind, I guess, that he's a guy. He's just a douche-nozzle and he pisses me off." Hoshi scowled, crossing his arms and turning to face the window. Stupid Ushiwaka, making everything so confusing. 

"Sorry Hoshi, but I'm not seeing the issue. If he hasn't told you himself and you don't like him anyway, shouldn't that be the end of it?" Though confused, Kageyama was proud of the way Hoshi was explaining it. Back when Kageyama was his age, most guys would probably be disgusted at the thought of another guy liking them. However, Hoshi had taken an issue with the person (who was apparently a "douche-nozzle") and not their gender. 

"That's just it. It _should_ be the end of it. But he was acting so weird this whole week. Like in history class, I caught him staring at me almost everyday. And he hasn't said something rude to me all week. He even helped me pick up stuff I dropped when I was in a rush to get to my next class. Uuuggghhh! Thinking about this is annoying," he huffed, pouting and slumping in his seat.

"Do you...," Kageyama began, figuring out a good way to approach the topic. "Is it a possibility you would like him back? Even though he's a boy?" 

"I'm not gay dad, if that's what you're trying to ask," Hoshi chuckled. 

"No, no! I would let you tell me that on your own time. I'm just asking if that's, you know, a thing that could happen," Kageyama hastily corrected. He'd never put Hoshi on the spot like that and quite frankly Kageyama found it an incredibly invasive question to ask your child anyway. Or did he just indirectly do that and totally screw that conversation up? _Ah, shit._

Hoshi giggled out a "thanks" before staring off again at the streets. "I don't really know. I've always liked girls and whatever. I mean, I remember seeing you and dad happy so it's a normal thing. I guess I've always wondered if I could be happy with a boy too, but it's not something I've thought about a lot." If Hoshi had this conversation with Kiana he thought he might've exploded because there would definitely be squeaking and spazzing and _You must date Ushiwaka NOW!_

"Well, whatever comes out of this and whatever choices you make, I'll always support you kiddo," Kageyama said, reaching over to pat Hoshi's knee. Hoshi smiled, grateful for his father's encouragement. 

"Thanks dad."

-

"Okay but you're not understanding what I'm saying dad. Ennoshita makes googly eyes at Kiki all the time sooh! Hi, uhm, other dad." Hoshi had opened the door to Kageyama's house, bag of sushi in the other hand to find Hinata sitting on the couch. His perfectly unkempt hair was always an easy find. 

Hinata perked up at the sound of Hoshi's voice. "Hey baby!" he greeted, rushing over to help with the food. He gave Hoshi a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing the bag, placing it on the kitchen counter. 

Hoshi tossed his backpack on the couch, slipping off his shoes and setting them on a nearby rack. He came back to the kitchen, Hinata sat in a chair while Kageyama hovered beside him. He took the opposite seat, giving both of his dads a quizzical look. 

"Is something wrong? You guys are being weird," Hoshi observed. Hinata and Kageyama looked back at each other for a quick moment, returning their focus to Hoshi. Hinata set his arms on the table, crossing his fingers together.

"Your dad and I have some news for you sweetie," Hinata said. Dread filled Hoshi, his mind racing to the worst possible scenario. _Oh god, who died?_

"We want to be transparent with you. No secrets," Kageyama continued, voice stern and hard. Hoshi braced for impact, audibly inhaling. _If someone died I wish they'd just say so._

"Your father and I are seeing each other again," Hinata announced, offering a slight smile, unaware of the complete atomic bomb he'd just dropped. "We don't know for how long, but we've made the decision to try again. We still believe our relationship is worth a second chance."

"Don't worry though. Hinata's not going to suddenly move back in or anything. It'll be gradual, more than likely. We just wanted to be honest with you and keep you in the loop," Kageyama said, his hand coming to rest on Hinata's shoulder. They both gave Hoshi soft smiles, Hinata's hand coming up to rest on Kageyama's.

Hoshi was at a loss for words. He willed his mouth to move, to have any sound come from it. It was everything he'd wanted, staring him right in the face. To have his family back together, to regain that sense of normalcy. He'd been crushed when his parents split. Sure, he was only seven and couldn't fully process the specifics of what was going on. But the basic presumption of "your fathers don't love each other anymore" was enough to devastate any child. And now that that could be possibly overturned, that his family could be whole again after so many years? He wasn't able to fully process it.

"Hoshi?" Hinata said, shaking his son's hand. Hoshi looked dazedly at his parents, eyes flicking back and forth between them. There was so much gushing around in his head. Happiness, hope, fear, concern, relief. He couldn't settle on a singular emotion. 

He swallowed thickly, puffing out the first thing he'd initially thought.

"Holy shit."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware these cliffhangers are very evil... and what about it >:)


	3. Boys, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice nights and not-so-nice encounters.

After a brief reprimanding of his use of the word "shit" (courtesy of Kageyama), Hoshi scooped his parents into his arms. He stated he wouldn't get his hopes up too much, but he wanted to let himself bask in the beauty of the moment. The mere fact his parents decided to reconnect was worth celebrating, even if it was premature. 

Hinata and Kageyama were wary of the ecstatic reaction, not wanting to lead Hoshi into thinking this was permanent. Neither of them had any way of knowing that. They decided against harshly dashing Hoshi's dreams, allowing their son to revel in the news.

Hoshi was now at Kiana's, splat on her bed while his parents had their "date night" back at home. He was pretty sure "date night" was also code for _Ew! Adults are so gross..._

"You know, you never told me why your dads broke up," Kiana said. She was standing in front of her vanity, articulately applying a cat-eye. It was a recent development in her makeup skills and something she prided herself on. They'd planned to go out later to the movies, Kiana always making sure to look her best for a night on the town. 

"I didn't even really know why they broke up until a few months ago. Kageyama ended up telling me."

"It's sorta weird you call your dads by their names, y'know." 

"Well you're sorta annoying, _y'know_ ," Hoshi retorted. Kiana swung her head toward him, propping up the fiercest glare she could manage. Hoshi returned the scowl, only lasting a few seconds before both of them broke into uproarious laughter. Seriously though, how else was he supposed to distinguish between the two? He'd never call them their names to their faces, but when they weren't around he thought it was fine. However, "dad" did get a little slippery when they happened to both be in the room. Then, Hoshi usually opted for "frowny dad" or "orange dad." 

"You're a dick," Kiana chuckled, facing the mirror again. "So are you gonna spill the beans or not, shorty?" 

"Silence Ginormica!" Kiana grabbed a stray hair clip and chucked it at Hoshi, the object narrowly missing his head. Hoshi made a mental note to never actually piss her off. If she had a target, her aim was deadly.

"Alright alright. Since you really wanna know." Hoshi sat up, leaning back on his hands. "It's a little sad. I never even knew they were having issues at the time. They weren't the type to fight in front of me. From what Kageyama told me, it was kinda his fault. Surprised he admitted it that bluntly to be honest." 

Kiana finished her eyeliner, taking a seat in the open space next to Hoshi. She crossed her legs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "I wouldn't expect that. Especially from the stuff I've heard. Kageyama loves Hinata so much."

"Yeah, I think that's obvious to anyone who knows them. But basically, he told me that his injury was sorta the root of all their problems. He'd gotten pretty depressed, having his entire career ripped away from him in seconds. He said that it made him really angry, and that he was terrible to Hinata in private. There was a lot of fighting, blowing up over nothing, super crazy jealous fits. Nearly all cause of Kageyama. I could be wrong, but I think he still has a shit load of guilt from it."

"Dude, that's intense. I'm sorry, I had no idea it was that bad. How did you feel hearing that?" Kiana put her hand on Hoshi's arm, rubbing her thumb in slow circles. She was a totally boisterous, carefree and affable person most of the time. So it was always special when her compassionate heart made an appearance. 

"It was tough, yeah. When your dad tells you it's literally all his fault and that he broke up our family, what're you supposed to do with that?" Hoshi stared at the ceiling, still flat on his back with his hands resting on his stomach. "He was never mean to me, not that I can remember at least. It's just hard, hearing how much he hurt Hinata. I know it's stupid, but Hinata always felt like 'mom', you know? Believe me, they're both gross and lovey, Hinata just is... I dunno how to say it. I think it's rude to say girly."

"Feminine?" Kiana offered.

"Yeah, that. He's always felt softer. Knowing that dad hurt 'mom' in a way was really upsetting. I don't hold it against him, but I think any kid would be sad to hear that." Hoshi shakily exhaled, scooting up to lean on Kiana's bed frame. Kiana slung an arm around his shoulder, bumping their bodies together. She smiled at him, drawing one out of Hoshi.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get soft," Hoshi said, rolling his eyes. 

Kiana laughed and stood up from the bed, firmly placing her hands on her hips. "C'mon, no more sadness. We have a movie to catch."

-

Hinata jumped to put his jeans on, forcing his butt inside their tight confines. Perhaps he should lay off the squats. The result was fun (and got him many unrecognized stares from fellow faculty), but was also a hinderance in this case. 

The doorbell rang just as he slipped on a shirt. "Coming!" he called, spraying on a soft hint of cologne. He all but sprinted down the steps, excitement bouncing around in his stomach. This was their first date since officially getting back together and to say Hinata was thrilled was a severe understatement. 

He opened the door, a nonchalant Kageyama rocking back and forth on his heels checking his surroundings. 

"Hey!" Hinata said, beaming so wide his cheeks hurt. 

"Hey handsome," Kageyama responded, pulling him in for a hug. He tucked Hinata's head underneath his chin, getting a whiff of his hair. _Different shampoo?_ he thought. "Did Hoshi already leave for Kiana's?"

"Yeah, why?" Hinata stepped aside and let Kageyama in, closing the door behind him. 

Suddenly, Hinata found himself pressed against the entrance, Kageyama's mouth pressing roughly onto his. Both of his hands grabbed Hinata's ass, squeezing. Hinata made a stifled moan into Kageyama's mouth, his arms flying around the taller's neck. It was abrupt and much like the last time, uncoordinated and hasty. Not that Hinata cared too much, he could kiss Kageyama all day.

Kageyama broke the kiss, pressed one last peck to the side of Hinata's jaw and stepped away with a deep chuckle.

"Because that's why." 

"At least buy me dinner first, jeez," Hinata smirked. He tiptoed to snag another smooch, Kageyama happily complying. "Alright, but really. What're we eating cause I'm starving." Hinata and his black hole of a stomach...

"Well, as much as I know you like to go out, I also happen to know some of our best dates consisted of staying in, eating Chinese food and watching your favorite movie," Kageyama said, sliding out of his shoes. He made his way to the couch, propping a leg up on his knee. Hinata sat beside him, crossing his legs on the cushions with Kageyama's arm slung around him.

"Do you mean..."

"Yes. I don't get why you love _Twilight_ so much. They're such dumb movies, but I want tonight to be for you."

Hinata knocked Kageyama on his back in a furious attempt to kiss him. 

-

Slurping on a plate of noodles, Hinata watched intently at the scene playing before him. He hated the yearning, desperately wanting the main pair to be together already. In a few ways, it reminded him of his early relationship with Kageyama. Far less dramatic and far less prone to end in someone's death, but the sentiment remained. The dancing around each other, not knowing if showing their personal quirks was okay yet. And the parents, dear god, meeting the parents!

After finishing his meal, he nuzzled up to Kageyama. The dark haired man glanced down briefly at Hinata, the faintest smirk gracing his face. He loved seeing Hinata so captivated by whatever it may be, his face always a mix of concentration and enthrallment. That tunnel vision of his was remarkable, a quality he envied. Kageyama always felt like his attention was being ripped every which way. 

Hinata eventually caught him stealing another quick stare, grinning up at him. "What? You keep looking at me."

"Nothing, you're just so...," Kageyama trailed off, leaning in. He took Hinata's chin between his forefinger and thumb, their lips meeting in a soft exchange. Their mouths moved slowly, exploring each other again, like it was the first time. Kageyama was pouring too much of himself into this kiss, falling too hard and too fast and the ground was nowhere in sight. Too bad he didn't really care.

"When did you become the sappy one?" Hinata said, his hand coming up to rest on Kageyama's cheek. His thumb rubbed back and forth against the skin, neither tearing their gaze away from the other. 

"Can't help that I love you. Never stopped," Kageyama murmured. He gingerly pressed their lips together again, Hinata's hand falling to Kageyama's chest. Hinata softly pushed Kageyama down, his head supported by the armrest of the couch. He crawled on top of Kageyama, the pair completely forgetting about the movie.

Kageyama cradled Hinata's face in his hands as their lips reconnected, fiery passion building in the pit of his stomach. He'd sorely missed this too, the physical contact. Hinata was always so loving and attentive, there wasn't anyone else suited for Kageyama. It felt boorish to admit he'd wanted this since that first kiss, but Hinata set his body alight in ways words failed to explain.

His hands moved to slip underneath Hinata's shirt, gliding up and down the curve of his waist. Hinata whined at the contact, grinding against Kageyama. The action elicited a moan from the other man, needy and desperate. One of Hinata's hands traveled down Kageyama's stomach, stopping just above his belt.

"Wait, wait," Kageyama interrupted. He sat up, Hinata resting on his lap. His hands relaxed around the nape of Kageyama's neck, fingers interlocked.

"What's wrong? We can stop if you're uncomfortable, it's okay." Hinata carded his fingers through Kageyama's hair, consoling and receptive. 

"It's not that. I just, uh, I haven't... yeah. It's been a while." 

"How long? A couple months of inactivity doesn't make you rustic, Tobio." 

"Uhhh... I haven't done it since we broke up," Kageyama shamefully confessed, head hung low. "And I, uh, received most of the time when we were together. Also it's... you're... for you being so small it's just unexpectedly, uh, large. So... I'm concerned. Yeah. About sex."

Hinata snorted, stifling a laugh. He pressed his lips firmly together so as not to offend Kageyama. A part of him wanted to scold his lover for not indulging himself every now and then, but another horribly selfish part of him was glad to know he hadn't been with anyone else since. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't say the same. 

"Thank you for telling me, Tobio," Hinata said, kissing Kageyama's forehead. "We can work up to it and-" 

The doorbell rang, disrupting the pair. Hinata apologized, quickly climbing out of Kageyama's lap to answer it. He wondered if maybe the delivery guy had forgotten something? He hoped it wasn't Hoshi. He loved his son dearly but he was really looking forward to a night alone with Kageyama. 

Hinata opened the door, mouth agape at the person before him. The spiky silver and black hair, strong eyebrows, golden eyes, a face Hinata could recognize anywhere. 

"Bokuto?!"

-

Hoshi and Kiana walked around the town centre's shopping area, aimlessly wandering in and out of stores with absolutely no money in their wallets. Kiana made Hoshi sit outside the waiting rooms, trying on a plethora of clothes she wouldn't end up buying. Hoshi gave everything she presented a thumbs up, always impressed with her fashion choice. Though the stacks of clothes left inside the rooms were inconvenient, the workers were kind, letting the young teenagers have their fun. 

The duo eventually collapsed into plush bean bag chairs, the designated seating area brightly lit with overhead string lights. Others passed by them, a few people they recognized from school and waved at. A family with a saddened toddler resting their cheek on their mother's shoulder as she held them, cackling from a nearby group of young adults, the area full of life. 

"Okay, you're never gonna guess what," Kiana said, tapping Hoshi's shoulder. Hoshi quirked an eyebrow, pretending to dust off the spot she touched. "Rude, but I'll ignore it. Anyways, Jae and I were in my bedroom a few days ago andwait. Is that... oh my god, look!" 

Kiana pointed behind him, Hoshi following the direction of her finger. A ways away was Ushijima and Tendou, walking in tandem. Tendou was babbling about something Ushijima found amusing, a rare smile forming. Hoshi stared blankly, unsure if they should get out of sight or simply ignore his presence. 

"Ushiwaka! Hey, over here!" Kiana yelled, waving her arms up and down. 

"Kiana! What the hell are you doing dude?!" Hoshi fiercely whispered, glaring at her.

"What? You should talk to your boyfie. He's been really nice to you lately. Don't think I haven't noticed shorty," Kiana stated matter of factly, clearly proud of her observations. _I'm going to destroy this girl._

Ushijima and Tendou walked over to them, Kiana and Hoshi standing from their bean bags. Hoshi furiously wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, feeling oddly anxious. Kiana was right, Ushijima _had_ been weirdly nice lately, not a single insult or jab for nearly two weeks. Hoshi didn't want to get his hopes up, but it seemed like his nemesis had turned over a new leaf. 

"Hey you two, what're you doing here?" Kiana chirped, striking up conversation. It was times like these where Hoshi became aware of his height, far closer to the ground than the other three who were all within an inch or two of each other. He held on to the fact he was still young, five and a half feet a respectable height for any thirteen year old boy. Not everyone bordered six feet this early on.

"Just hangin' out, Friday night you feel?" Tendou answered, permanent dopey grin on display. 

"Say Tendou, I've been curious about that new yogurt place that just opened here. I think we should check it out, yes?" Kiana hooked her arm around Tendou's, smiling mischievously. "Hoshi will be fine here with Ushijima, right Hoshi?" 

"I-" Hoshi began.

"See? He's fine with it! See you guys in a little. Kay bye!" Kiana sped off in the direction of the yogurt shop, leaving behind a blazing trail of fire in her haste to flee the crime scene. _I am seriously going to kill her._

"Hey, Hoshi," Ushijima said awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You... you look nice tonight." A compliment? What had crawled up this guy's butt and melted his icy heart?

"Oh, uh, thank you. You too." Hoshi looked down, annoyed that a dumb compliment had caught him so off guard. Luckily, he wasn't able to see Ushijima's face momentarily flush red. 

He offered for them to sit, taking the bean bags again. "So, how're classes?" Hoshi asked, innocently checking their surroundings. Really, he was keeping an eye out for Kiana so he could bury her alive. 

"Alright. Ms. Michimiya's been on my ass lately about my math grade, but whatever. I don't mind, she's kinda hot," Ushijima said, grinning smugly. 

"Dude, you're gross." Ushijima laughed, consequently stifling a chuckle out of Hoshi. Surprisingly, conversation after that flowed easily. Hoshi asked about this and that, the volleyball team Ushijima was on and his home life. Had someone told him he'd be having a civilized and pleasant conversation with Ushijima yesterday he would've thought they were brainless. 

At some point, thirty minutes had passed before either one of them realized their friends weren't back yet. Tendou and Kiana watched from a distance, excitedly bouncing at the blossoming pair who appeared to be getting along. Tendou told Kiana she was a genius. "I know, huh?" she'd agreed. 

They lackadaisically strode back over, casually apologizing for the extensive wait. Kiana fed Hoshi a bite of her frozen yogurt, Hoshi happily accepting the spoonful of deliciousness. While those two were distracted, Tendou threw Ushijima a knowing wink. Ushijima rolled his eyes.

Much to Kiana's dismay, a text from her parents informed her they'd arrived, signaling it was time for their departure. Hoshi waved bye to Tendou, throwing Ushijima a small smile. Kiana tugged on Hoshi's arm, pulling him away. Once out of earshot, she squealed, piercing and high-pitched.

"I'm the best friend ever!" she declared.

"You suck ass," Hoshi corrected. 

Someone was slapped against the back of the head. And it wasn't Kiana.

-

Bokuto stood on Hinata's doorstep, quietly weeping into the small man's neck. Surprised, Hinata rubbed up and down Bokuto's back, trying to soothe the distraught man. 

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata prompted, continuing his comforting ministrations. Bokuto shook his head, clinging onto Hinata tighter. They'd kept in contact since breaking up. The end of their relationship was mutual and neither of them harbored any hard feelings. However, Hinata couldn't hypothesize what had brought Bokuto here unannounced and in such a distressed state.

"Hinata! Who was it?" Kageyama called from the couch. Hinata apologetically slipped out of Bokuto's arms, promising him he'd return. Bokuto nodded his head, sniffling while wiping at his eyes. Hinata mostly closed the door, allowing Bokuto some privacy.

"So," Hinata started, wringing his hands, "Bokuto is here. He sorta just cried on me for a little. I don't know what's wrong, but I'd feel awful turning him away. I'm really sorry this is interrupting our date Tobio."

"Oh no, don't apologize, it's alright," Kageyama said quickly, abating any of Hinata's worries. "Do you want to bring him inside? I can give you two some privacy."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Hinata quickly pecked Kageyama's mouth, placing another small kiss on his forehead. "Thank you." Kageyama nodded, retreating to the back of the kitchen.

Hinata returned to Bokuto, letting him inside. They sat on the couch, Bokuto sniffling some more. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, tear marks staining his cheeks. Hinata put his arm around him, consoling him with more affirmations and gentle arm rubs.

"Wanna talk about it now?" he asked again, making Bokuto look at him.

"It's Akaashi. We had a fight. He told me I'm too loud and clingy and he wants space and that _basically_ means he hates me and wants to break up." Oh Bokuto. Hinata should've known. He'd dated the guy for two years and he'd always needed reassurance. So.. much... reassurance. 

Bokuto had once explained to him that "whenever I'm in love it's like my brain goes BOOM POW CRACK MODE." It was endearing and heartwarming the way he'd fall hard and fast, acting on pure emotion without a second thought. On the flip side, it also caused a lot of misunderstandings and insecurities to arise. Much like now.

Hinata sighed, grabbing Bokuto's hand. "We talked about this. You can't jump so quickly to these kind of conclusions. It doesn't benefit anyone." 

"Then what do I do? I love him so much," Bokuto pouted. The man was never shy about his feelings, Hinata had to give him that. It was one of the things he cherished about Bokuto even after their relationship ended. He knew exactly where they stood at all times.

He didn't know a whole lot about Akaashi, but Bokuto had confided in him a few times before, Hinata becoming a regular pillar of support.

"It was just a hard day, but I also think you need to compromise. You're the type of person who can be with their partner all day everyday, and from what I'm hearing, Akaashi isn't the same. You need to respect the fact he wants some time away from you as much as he needs to respect the amount of time you want to spend with him." Gosh, when had he become so wise? He supposed those fifteen years with Kageyama had taught him a few things. Maybe he could be a love guru on the side as well.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thank you Hinata, you're still the best," Bokuto said, bear-hugging the short man. Hinata was wrapped into a tight hug, courtesy of Bokuto's bone crushing strength. "I think I interrupted something because there's food on the table, so I'll leave now. Thanks again!"

And just like that, Bokuto was all bright smiles again. Hinata escorted him to the door, Bokuto quietly making some cheeky comment about Hinata "getting some tonight." Hinata flicked his forehead and told him to scurry away, his gregarious laugh resounding throughout the neighborhood. Hinata fondly shook his head, smiling to himself. Hopefully, no more interruptions tonight.

"You handled that so well, Shouyou," Kageyama said, snaking his arms around Hinata's waist. "I couldn't comfort and advise someone like that. It just pours out of you so naturally. I'm proud of you." He kissed the side of Hinata's head, the bright head of hair resting on his shoulder.

"I'd do it for anyone, but thank you." He turned around, facing Kageyama, raising his hand to cup the other's cheek. "Come on, let's get back to our date."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been sweet so far but prepare for shit to hit the fan a little >:)


End file.
